RE: kingdom wolves
by Owldusk
Summary: Sora has been sent in time to Nome, Alaska to stop an evil woman who wishes to unleash an unknown and powerful darkness. there he meet's the legendary hero and wolf dog: Balto. A rewrite from Fanboy101's "kingdom wolves".
1. Chapter 1 the stranger

Chapter 1: the time transporter

RE: kingdom wolves

**Sora has been sent back in time to Nome Alaska, where he meets the legendary wolf dog, Balto. A remake of Fanboy 101's work.**

**Greetings everyone, my name is Owldusk, and I'm the new owner of "kingdom wolves". fanboy101 can't be able to finish this crossover ,as we all know, so… he gave it to me. And I will try to be able to update this story as much as possible, I really love this fic and I want everyone to enjoy it! And I also want to point out that fan boy also gave me all the rights to kingdom wolves and the characters from other authors he borrowed from. Anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Balto or kingdom hearts, kingdom hearts belongs to Disney and all three Balto movies belong to universal studios. I'm also using characters from other authors, even though fan boy was given permission, he gave those permissions to me since fanboy says that it is, technically, the same story. ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

_**Merlin's hut, Travers town**_

'FIRE' Sora shouted.

The tip of his key blade blew out fire, destroying a large sofa in midair.

'Excellent, Sora!' Merlin shouted, excitedly. 'your doing absolutely wonderful!'

Sora was practicing magic in Merlin's attic. Floating old chairs and old furniture were being used as target practice. His magic lessons were being timed by Merlin the magician, as Sora's two best friends, Donald and Goofy were cheering him on.

'that's the way to do it, Sora!' Goofy cheered.

'yeah, your getting better than I thought.' Donald said

'thanks, you guys' Sora said, smiling.

'one more lesson to go Sora, are you ready?' Merlin asked.

'bring it on.' Sora said.

Merlin lifted his wand up, a second later, dozens of chairs and furniture appeared.

'you've got five minutes, Sora.' Merlin said.

_Piece of cake._ Sora thought.

'THUNDER!' Sora shouted.

Bolts of lighting shot out of the tip of his key blade, destroying the teapots and causing damage to the rest of the furniture.

'FIRE!'

Sora aimed the fire at the chairs, destroying them.

_That just leaves the heavy furniture. _He thought.

'COURAGE!'

Sora lifted his key blade, flashes of light came out of the tip. Out of the light, a large form came out, A fully grown lion took one front paw forward, and gave out a large earth shaking roar, quickly coming to Sora's side.

Sora started to charge the power and harness that energy into a powerful attack. He then transferred that power into Simba and…

*ROAR!*

Simba released that power into a powerful roar that destroyed half of the large furniture.

'one more time!' Sora exclaimed.

*ROAR!*

Simba released the power again and destroyed the last of the furniture.

'TIME!' Merlin shouted.

'thanks, Simba.' Sora said, with a thumbs up.

The lion gave a nod and in a flash of light, he was gone. Donald and Goofy then walked up to him and gave him a double high five.

'you were great, Sora!' Goofy exclaimed.

'yeah, I would never have thought of that.' Donald said.

'thanks Donald.' Sora said.

'But, your still not as good as me.' Donald said, rubbing his knuckles in a closed fist on his chest.

Sora gave him a playful punch on the arm, as Merlin went up.

'my, my, Sora, that was absolutely well-done.' Merlin said.

'thanks Merlin.' Sora said.

'say, would you three like to have a cup of tea before you go?' Merlin asked.

'we'd love to.' all three chimed in.

The magic floor lowered them to Merlin's room. A room full of piles of books and other random stuff he'd collected through the years, with a single bed, a writing desk and a large table in the center of the room with other sort of knick-knacks. Sora Donald and Goofy quickly found four comfortable chairs and set them in the proper place, with a wave of his hand Merlin enchanted the tea set, giving them hands and legs. They ran up the stairs to the table, climbed the sheet of the table and to their destination. Merlin looked about to see if there was anything missing, till he laid eyes on a certain blue pumpkin carriage.

'oh, where are my manners.' Merlin said. 'fairy godmother, would you like to join for us for some tea?'

Suddenly, the carriage started to glow white, then a figure appeared. When the light ceased, an old elderly woman wearing a sky blue gown appeared

'why I would love to,' Fairy Godmother said.

They all had a good time, the talks were long and the tea was fine. Sora took a scone from one of the trays and happily took a bite out of it. His eyes wandered to and from the room looking at the different antiques that either hung or stood on the piles or the tables an book shelves. But out of all the antiques in Merlin's hut, only one caught his attention, a small, strange looking clock. The clock approximately a foot long and high, on the front of the clock were four small faces, instead of regular round faces, they were diamond shaped. He got up off his chair and took a closer look at it, as he got closer, he could almost see outlines of strange designs of separate pictures, as he got closer, he saw the shapes it had on the faces. He remembered the shapes from one of Merlin's books he read the last time he was in traverse town, on the top face, was a bronze silhouette of a caribou with a white background, on the bottom left of it was a silver silhouette of a wolverine with a red background, next to the wolverine was a golden silhouette of a fox with a blue background, and under the fox and wolverine was a white silhouette of bear with a black background. He then picked up the clock, up close the sides of the object was the same as the height and length on the front of the clock. When he got closer, there were ten letters which read zero to nine on the faces, with knobs on the tips of the diamond faces outside of them.

'uh, Merlin.' he called. 'what kind of clock is this?' he asked, holding up the strange object.

Merlin, looked away from the conversation to Sora. 'ah, I see you found the time transporter!' he said with a hint of surprise.

'time transporter?' he asked, slightly confused.

'yes, but it doesn't work though.' he sighed in disappointment.

He walked over to Sora who carefully gave him the transporter back.

'I came across it from an old shop, while I was traveling' Merlin continued. 'the shop owner told me that this can take you to any time and place you want to go. But for some reason the transporter stopped working. apparently it needs some sort of power source for it to work and it appears to be out of power'

Donald and Goofy over heard their conversation and walked over to examine the strange object on the table.

'uh, what type of power does it use' asked Goofy curiously.

'I'm not sure.' Merlin said. 'the owner said it uses a special type of power. Well, you'd think I wouldn't buy a meaningless clock, but I thought it was such a curious artifact, and I just had to have it. As soon as I got it, I went straight to Cid, hoping he would tell me what it runs on. But as soon as he got to work on it, he found that the majority of the moving and working parts were broken, but the most curious thing about the clock were the parts it used. When Cid looked up the parts, we found out that most of them were either expensive or non existent! So we abandoned it, and ever since it's been collecting dust ever since.'

Donald then picked up the transporter and examined the object closer, looking at the front of the clock curiously.

'hhmm, it's certainly an interesting clock, but why does it have four faces?' asked Donald turning the transporter upside-down.

Merlin quickly took the transporter from Donald and set it back on the table. 'it represents the years you want to travel to.'

He brought a chair and put it in front of the table where the transporter was and sat down.

'see, the arm near the dial is so you can change it toward the desired number you wish to put.' Merlin said.

He turned the dial slightly and the arm started to move to the left, he continued on until the arm was on the number eight. He then went to the next dial and set the arm on number four, seven and finally one.

'and when you have the timeline where you want to go, you then put your desired location here.' Merlin continued.

Merlin then flipped over the transporter and revealed a whole new side of the transporter. On the other side was an entire three rows of letters from A to Z, above the letters were two boxes, the first one held Merlin's inputted date in large white numbers: 1748. And the second box was slightly longer and in black. He then started to type in the letters and a word, the word started to appear on the second box. When he was finished, the trio looked at the word that Merlin had wrote.

1748, Cornwall, EN.

'and once we typed it in, we would be sent to this location on this exact date.' Merlin said.

'wow.' Sora said in awe. 'so, how do you turn it on?'

'well…' Merlin said in disappointment. 'the owner never said anything about it. And even if I knew how to turn it on, I wouldn't know how to recharge it with the right power source or to fix it.'

'oh…' Sora sighed in disappointment.

'_you don't, but I think I do…' _A voice said.

Everyone jumped and looked around to find the owner and the source of the voice, but before anyone reacted, a shadow went passed them and pushed them to the floor. Everyone quickly got up, but Merlin was the first to notice something.

'the time transporter, it's gone!' Merlin cried out.

Sora , Donald and Goofy looked to Merlin's direction and found where the transporter sat only to find the out line of dust where the transporter once stood.

'where is it!?' Merlin asked frantically. 'where is the transporter!?'

'right here.' A feminine voice said.

Everyone turned their heads to the voice and found a young woman holding up the transporter with her right hand. The woman was in her early twenties, she had green hair with blue highlights at the tip of her hair with sea green eyes with green lipstick. She wore a white furred coat with camouflage army boots, on her back was a long samurai sword with a white handle.

'who are you?' asked Sora suspiciously.

The woman gave a sly smile. 'oh, where are my manners, my name is Cecilia.' she said with a bow, she quickly straightened up and dusted her coat. 'and I couldn't help but overhear the old man's story about the time transporter, it sounded interesting.'

She spun the transporter on her index finger on her right hand like a basketball and caught it back in her hand.

'and I believe I know how to fix this little gadget, so if you don't mind, I'll be taking this from you, since this device is completely useless to you guys.' she said.

Sora quickly brought out his keyblade and got in his battle ready stance. 'yes we do mind!' Sora said defensively.

Donald brought out his wand and Goofy brought out his shield, ready to fight.

'yeah!' Goofy yelled slightly. 'you can't take what's not yours!'

'who do you think you are any way!?' Donald yelled angrily.

'well… since you asked.' she said thoughtfully. Suddenly, with a snap of her fingers, several heartless appeared. 'I'm a dark follower.'

The heartless started to encircle the trio of heroes ready to pounce if they moved.

'we'll take care of this Merlin, just go and get help.' Sora said.

Merlin nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke, as soon as Merlin left, the heartless pounced! Sora took out the first heartless he saw and swung left and right with each new heartless, Goofy spun in a circle and went around the room destroyed each heartless he came close to, While Donald used his different array of magic on each heartless. But each time they took out a heartless more of them seem to keep on coming, Sora began to fell the effects of the battle, but he kept up the fight. Suddenly, the big bellied heartless appeared, but before Sora took a swing at them, Goofy used his shield to make a small opening.

'go get her Sora!' Goofy exclaimed as he took another swing at the big heartless. 'we'll take care of the heartless, while you get back the time transporter!'

'yeah!' Donald exclaimed as he shot a fire spell at one of the large heartless. 'I don't think she went through all this trouble for a broken clock, it must be something huge to do all this!'

'yeah, but I can't leave you two here to fight the heartless!' Sora exclaimed.

'we'll be alright!' Goofy exclaimed as he destroyed another heartless. 'just get the transporter!'

Sora looked to Donald and Goofy and to the door, he looked back and nodded. as fast as he could, Sora quickly went after Cecelia. He quickly ran to the door out of Merlin's cavern home and to the third district, where he found Leon and Yuffie. They looked like they were in fight, they had some scratches on them like they were fighting some animals or creatures, and they looked as though they were a little tired like they used almost all their energy.

'Leon, Yuffie!' Sora called.

They turned their heads to his direction and waved a bit.

'hey Sora.' Yuffie said, exhausted.

Sora looked over their scratches and injuries. 'what happened to you guys?' he asked.

'not sure.' Leon said simply. 'we were on our way to Merlin's when he told us what happened, until we saw a green headed woman ran by.'

'was she holding a box with strange pictures on it?' Sora asked.

'yeah' Yuffie said. 'she ran off in a big hurry, when we tried to follow her, she snapped her fingers and a bunch of heartless appeared before we could follow her.'

'where did she ran off to?' asked Sora. 'oh! But first: heal!'

Suddenly, he pointed to Leon and Yuffie and two small leaves came out of his keyblade. The small leaves twirled around and they burst into a green mist, the mist came down and healed their scratches and fatigue.

'thanks Sora.' she said, as they stretched. She then pointed towards the second district.

'she ran that way' she said pointing.

'thanks, there's a heartless infestation in Merlin's hut.' he said pointing to Merlin's cavern home.

'on it.' Leon said.

Sora quickly ran to the second district to confront Cecilia. Meanwhile, when Sora and his friends were distracted, Cecilia was busy fixing the transporter on the roof of the accessory shop, when Sora ran to the first district, she inserted the last piece of the transporter.

'one last turn and… done!' she said in slight joy. 'it's finally finished. Now for the final piece.'

She held up her right and with a little effort, she created an energy ball the size of a baseball. She then opened an panel on the back, the core held most of the wires that connected to the moving parts and it was on a sphere like cage. She opened the cages door and put in the energy sphere and closed it back up, she then quickly closed the panel. As soon as the energy was inserted, the four faces of the transporter was starting to glow and the sound of a familiar ticking came from the machine, like a normal clock.

*_Tic-Toc-Tic-Toc*_

'finally, after so long, my dreams of conquest shall come to fruition! All worlds shall be my vision!' she said triumphantly.

'HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!' a voice yelled.

She turned her head to the source and found the young spiky haired keyblader pointing his weapon at her. She then saw his allies coming to his aid, with their weapons at the ready.

'alright!' Sora shouted. 'you have ten seconds to return the transporter or else'

She gave a small laugh to the trio.

'and why would I give it back, when I just fixed it?' she asked sarcastically. 'after all, that old fool couldn't even find the parts or fix it for that matter, so… why bother giving it back' she then gave a small sly smile to the trio.

Sora got into his battle stance and gripped the keyblade tighter. Cecelia then jumped and did a double front flip to the three heroes, she then used her powers to slowly levitate down to the cobble stone ground, only a few feet in front of the trio.

'hhmm… you know.' she said thoughtfully. She then walked to Sora and pinched his cheek.

'your a lot cuter when you play the hero.' she said with a slight smile.

Sora quickly batted her hand away and took a couple steps away from her, still standing in his battle stance.

'what are you going to do with the transporter?' he asked, slightly annoyed.

She let out a slight sigh of annoyance.

'isn't it obvious?' she asked.

She then quickly dialed in her desired date and when she set the year, she pressed the top and a panel opened to reveal a blue button, when she pressed it, a strange sound started to emanate from the transporter and it began to shake violently till finally, the back panel flew open and shot a ball of energy five feet before it exploded and formed a white swirling vortex, around the edge of the Vortex, various numbers circled with the vortex going backwards in the opposite direction of the flow of the vortex. Cecilia calmly walked to the Vortex and then pointed at the vortex.

'with the time transporter, I'll be able to freely let open the darkness and create a new era of chaos!' she said with a twisted smile. 'I shall jump to the past and become queen of every world! All worlds shall bend to my control and all the residing creatures shall bow at my feet! Including those idiotic _Nobodies_!'

'as if we'd let that happen!' Sora said, defensively.

'oh!' she said thoughtfully. 'about that…'

With a wave of her hand, a strong gust came right at them, Sora jammed his blade deep in the ground and used it to stay standing, Donald and Goofy weren't so lucky and were sent flying to the ground. Sora looked back at his two best friends to find the unharmed, but knocked to the ground.

'oh! And young keyblader!' Cecilia called.

He turned his head to her, and looked straight into her eyes. She gave an evil smile as she spoke.

'the next time you'll see me…' she said grinning. 'It'll be everywhere you'll look.'

He slightly growled a bit as she started to laugh, she then calmly walked into the vortex and disappeared. Sora gave a hard yank and he quickly ran to the portal, Donald saw this and he quickly ran after him, with a burst of adrenaline, Sora sped to the Vortex, and with an immense battle cry, he jumped to the Vortex and disappeared with flash. Donald ran to the portal and jumped, but before he could go through, the portal closed and he was sent sprawling to the ground. He got up just in time to see an image of a strange star, before it dispersed in the air.

'SORA, NO!' Donald yelled as he tried to find the portal. 'COME BACK SORA!'

He fell to the ground, cross legged. Realizing that Sora chased Cecilia through the Vortex. He slumped forward and covered his eyes. A moment later, he felt a sleight weight on his right shoulder, and he looked to find goofy comforting him.

Goofy wiped a tear from his eyes.

'I'm going to miss him too.' he said with a sad tone.

Donald only nodded and looked up to the stars, hoping that wherever… or _whenever._ Sora was… that he'd come back to them safely.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Here's my first rewritten page of kingdom wolves!

I hope you all like my rewrite and I hope to hear from you soon! Any review is appreciated!

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 the journey to Nome

**Ch 2.** the journey to Nome

**Here's chapter two everyone! And I would like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews and don't worry, I'll make the third chapter as soon as I can!**

**We now introduce Balto into the Story, Sora will appear later in the chapter(like in fanboy's). it takes place a few weeks after "wings of change", enjoy!**

* * *

_Nome, Alaska 1928_

Alaska, an untamed territory where people struggle to find the hidden untapped secrets of the land, in this time, where people have to adapt to the land and learn to cope with the hardships, where people band together for survival and work together to ensure the safety of there families.

In one particular place deep within the Alaskan territory, is a town called Nome, this small town was centered in the Alaskan wilderness, there were no trains leading to Nome and the closest place you can get to Nome is by taking to train to Nenana, and you had to travel the rest of the way by bush plane or by dog sled if the weather was bad enough, and when you first see the town it was a little small, it had all the essential businesses, hospital, and various places where you can purchase the other essentials you need. All of the shops were shown with various wooden signs or none at all. But the town was most well known for a very special hero, Balto the wolf dog, a few years ago he saved the children of Nome by bringing safe passage to the sled that held anti-toxin that cured the children that contracted diphtheria.

And only a few weeks ago, he helped save a bush plane pilot named Duke after his plane crashed in the wilderness, with the help of Balto and his friends, they brought him back to Nome and healed him back to health. When Duke salvaged his wrecked plane, he renamed it after Balto in his honor. Duke also gave Balto the chance to fly up with him, to give him not only to see Nome from a birds eye view, but also to experience the feeling of flying. And ever since those few weeks, Duke has been flying to Nome to deliver not only supplies and mail, but to also visit Balto and let him up in his plane and fly around, he even made another cockpit so Balto could fly with him.

As for the hero himself… thanks to Dukes Daily visits, he's now enjoying a nice long nap from flying up with Duke when he visited early this morning, he's now resting at his shipwrecked boat home a few miles away from town, truthfully no one knows how the ship got there, but now it was known as "home of Balto, Nome's hybrid hero". the residents of Nome rarely visit the canine/wolf hero since he usually visit's the town to mingle with the dogs and townsfolk.

But today was different, a lone female husky exited the town in the direction of Balto's shipwrecked home. Her name was Jenna, Balto's mate and lover, she had red fur going from ears to tail, with a white underbelly that extended to her muzzle and her four legs, around her neck was an orange bandana with no other accessories adorning it. Today she tried to spend a little time with Balto, but he wasn't listening and he was waiting for Duke to arrive, it has been like this since he rescued him only four weeks ago. And she wanted to talk to him about his flights with Duke. Balto, meanwhile, was happily enjoying his nap, he loved the flight around Nome, but for now, it would be his last. Duke was sent to Canada for two to three weeks, Balto was a little sad he wouldn't be able to fly for a while, but he remembered that Duke wasn't always going to be there when he wanted to fly with him and Duke had a job to do and he didn't want him to get in trouble because of it.

When his daily flight was over, he went straight to his home on the shipwrecked boat, and he would've stayed there sleeping, if not a familiar voice had woken him up.

"Balto!" a voice called.

He groggily opened his eyes and yawned, he looked around for the source of the voice.

'Balto!' Called the voice, sounding familiar.

He perked his ears up and opened his eyes completely 'Jenna?' he asked aloud.

He got up and stretched forward and back feeling and hearing his back creaking from his nap. He walked out of the steering room on to the deck of his home and to the plank to find Jenna waiting for him.

'Jenna!' he exclaimed happily.

'good morning, sleepy head.' she said happily. 'how was your flight with Duke?'

He perked up his ears and gave a smile. 'it was amazing!' he exclaimed. 'when I'm flying, I always feel like I'm at the top of the world.'

'really?' she said with slight sarcasm. Truthfully, she didn't care, she heard this the first time, but for the past weeks it has became the new normal for her. And she was getting annoyed each time he would mention it.

'yeah' he said, not noticing the change in her tone of voice. 'when I'm up in the sky, I can see everything! The animals, people in Nome, even the mountains!'

'I see..' she said, laying her discontent thick.

'when I'm up there.' he continued as he turned and ran up the gangplank. 'it's like I'm experiencing what it felt like when I was in that race to be on the sled team to get the medicine to Nome. Exhilarating, yet terrifying, I didn't know if we were going to fall or keep on flying… it was the most amazing thing I have ever done.'

'hhmm' she hummed, unamused.

Surprised, Balto turned his attention to Jenna. Her head was pointing away from him, not looking at him at all, with a frown that was creasing her face. He gave a slightly sad sigh, he never liked it when Jenna was like this, when she's like this, she usually had something on her mind that was irritating her, but when she did it around him… it was something that was _really_ irritating her.

'Jenna?' he asked, concerned. 'is there something wrong?'

She gave him a slightly irritated look, then she got up, turned away from him and sat back on the snow. 'no…' she said simply, with a hint of annoyance. 'in fact, I just _love_ it when you describe how _amazing_ it is _fly!_'

Balto winced. She never emphasized her words unless she was _really _mad. he was about to speak when she interrupted him.

'what happened, Balto?' she exclaimed. 'ever since Duke let you fly in his plane, you've been taking longer and longer flights with him.' she turned to him and gave him a sad and concerned look, he was about to speak, but she continued. 'and as you keep flying with him, you spend less and less time with me and when I tried to spend some time with you, you just ignored me and you went up into dukes plane, and when you went back down, you just told me you were to tired! What do I have to do to make me be noticeable to you? Do I have to grow wings and learn to fly?'

'no.' Balto said, sounding a little hurt. 'look, Jenna. I'm really sorry, and I promise I'll make it up to you.'

'sure you will.' she said, sarcastically. She turned away from him as soon as she said it.

He sighed. When Jenna was this mad, it was impossible to talk to her. But usually he can calm her down a bit if he promised something he could do or get. And he knew what he had to do…

'how about this.' said Balto. 'I'll only fly with Duke once a month, and _only_ once a month.'

She perked her ears up at this and turned her head slightly to the right. 'promise?' she asked.

He nodded. 'I promise, only one flight per month, and no more.' he said.

She turned all the way around and looked straight into his eyes, put her face closer and squinted. Balto truthfully was a little uncomfortable, but he stayed quiet. She moved her head side to side, looking to find some sort of hint to see if he was telling the truth or not, when Jenna was done, she smiled and licked his cheek.

'alright!' she said happily. 'but you better keep your promise!'

'come on, Jenna.' he said as he licked back. 'you know me better than that, I always keep my promise!'

She gave a quick nuzzle and said. 'I know you do.'

Before Balto could say anymore, Jenna turned and fast walked a few feet ahead of him. Balto gave a small confused look before Jenna called out.

'come on Balto! You don't want to miss Kodi's first send off as lead dog, do you!' she called.

When he heard her say those words he was shocked, but as quickly as the shocked expression appeared, it disappeared and was replaced with a wide happy smile. And with a great burst of energy he quickly took into a run.

'wouldn't miss it for the world!' he exclaimed as he ran by.

Jenna quickly sprinted ahead of Balto when he quickly caught up with her. In truth, they had plenty of time to see Kodi off, but Jenna wanted to have some fun with Balto and have a race to wake him up a little more. They quickly sprinted to the town, racing to see Kodi off, but as they got closer to the town, they started to get tired and soon their run soon became a walk. As they neared the town they could see a large crowd gathered around the sled dogs and musher. Jenna and Balto quickly weaved through the crowd, soon the got through and found their son, Kodi. He was a young, fit male husky with the same color of fur that he inherited from his mother with the white going from his muzzle to his paws and belly and the red going from his eyes and ears to his tail, behind him were the rest of his team along with dusty, Ralph and Kirby. All of the dogs were standing, excited to get going on with their job, but they had to wait while their musher hauled the heavy load of mail onto the sled. Kodi was at first distant, it was his first day as sled dog and he hoped that it would run smoothly, his thoughts however, was interrupt by some voices coming from the crowd, he turned his head toward the crowd and found his mom and dad coming toward him.

'hey, Kodi!' Balto called with a smile. 'when did you become lead dog?'

'earlier this afternoon!' Kodi said, as his parents came over. 'when George announced who was to be lead dog, I was completely surprised to find out it was me!'

'well.' Balto said, smiling. 'I always knew you'd be lead dog someday… and I couldn't be anymore proud of you now.'

Kodi smiled. 'thanks, dad.' he said. 'that means a whole lot to me.'

The musher (whose name is George) looked over the cargo, and double checked it. When he was sure it was all secure, he quickly went to the sled and called out for the people in front to move.

Kodi turned his head toward his musher. 'looks like it's time to go.' he said as he turned to his parents.

'good luck, Kodi!' Jenna said. She then quickly gave her son a lick to the cheek before going to the side with the other dogs and townsfolk.

'thanks mom' he said.

'MUSH' George said as he whipped his rope to signal to the dogs.

And with that, they were off! They quickly pulled on the heavy sled and they took off through the snow Leiden ground. All of the townsfolk cheered as the sled team quickly ran out of the town and to their destination. Everyone watched as they quickly disappeared from view and out of sight, the towns people slowly went about their business and back to there homes, all except Balto and Jenna, Who still watched the horizon as the sun went down.

'you know, Jenna?' Balto said with a sigh. 'it seem like yesterday that Kodi was just a pup when he told me that he wanted to be a lead dog, just like me.'

She nodded. 'I know how you feel, Balto' she said thoughtfully.

'and now look at him!' he continued. 'our son, Kodi, the lead dog!'

'truthfully, I can't wait till he tells us his first day as lead dog.' Jenna said thoughtfully. 'he looked so happy.'

'yeah…' Balto sighed. 'like I was when I first led the team.'

Jenna stood up and shook her thick coat around, getting off the snow that slightly sprinkled from the snowfall.

'they won't be back till later, so we have plenty of time to spend some quality time together.' she said.

'alright.' Balto said, stretching. 'you want to go to our 'usual place' for a while?'

Jenna nodded happily. Their 'usual place' was actually under the doctor's office, but it was special to them because Balto showed Jenna how to make the northern lights when they weren't showing themselves, he would use old broken bottles and the light from the doctors office to make his own Northern lights… and it was also special to them because… it was where they fell in love.

'shall we?' Balto asked.

Jenna gave a slight nod. 'lets.' she said simply.

And with that, they walked to their special spot, happily side by side.

_Present day_

With an immense battle cry, Sora jumped into the vortex, but what Sora saw _inside _the vortex was something else.

When he was completely through, he saw that the vortex was like a twister with many colors dancing around it, swirling around the twister like tunnel were many numbers dancing around it, he looked down to find that he was floating, gliding through the vortex with amazing speed. He gazed in awe as he looked around the vortex, all of the numbers seemed to go backwards and they seemed to swirl around in a counter-clockwise swirling formation, and as he glided through the vortex, he saw glimpses of various events he couldn't recognize, but he also saw many of the events he was in, he saw Atlanta, neverland, and even Halloween town. But as he glimpsed at the last event he saw, it quickly disappeared and a bright light suddenly filled his vision, the light suddenly got brighter and brighter, Sora tried his best to cover his eyes from the intensity of the light , but it was to late and before he knew it, everything went black.

When Sora woke up, he found himself looking up at a sky bathed in an orange glow of a sunset, with small stars that speckled the sky above. He gets up and notices that he was sitting on a large snow mound and he seemed to be in a forest, all around him he saw many trees all around, and all of them seemed to be covered with a couple inches of snow, all around he found snow covering the ground around him, he had to hug himself for warmth. Back at destiny islands, it was always warm, never too cold or too hot, but it was enough for him to enjoy everyday. He never once wore any pants, only shorts, it was very uncomfortable to him, it was always too warm to ware pants and he thought that he never had to.

_Man! _he thought to himself. _If I would've known that there were worlds where it's always cold, I would probably have some pants with me!_

'what a sec!' he exclaimed. 'hey Donald, Goofy, where are -!'

He turns around only to find that no one was behind him. He looked frantically around to try to find his friends, but they were nowhere to be found, suddenly he realized that they never followed him through the portal.

'oh, right!' he exclaimed. 'they were knocked down when Cecilia blasted us with that huge gust, I was the only one still standing when she went through the portal.'

He suddenly realized another cold truth when he finished that thought. It wasn't only a matter of 'where' he was, but also 'when' he was.

'so if the transporter can teleport the user anywhere and any _when _in the past… then why did Cecelia pick this place?… well, I can't think about it now, I need to find someone who could help me.'

Sora kept looking around, trying to see if anyone was nearby, so far he could see only more trees in the distance, but out in the corner of his eye he saw lights in the distance, he could make out a bunch of houses in the distance. From where Sora stood, he could see that was a little big, but it wasn't as big as traverse town, but as far as that, he couldn't tell.

'a town!' Sora exclaimed. 'maybe someone there could tell me where I am… and also in this case _when_ I am.'

As quickly as Sora could, he walked through the forest, trudging through the snow. He slowly went down the hill and out of the forest towards the town, luckily he found a path down the hill, and he got out of there in no time, when he got out, Sora realized that it was getting colder and darker, and with all of his strength, he went into a quick run. He faster and faster, trying as hard as he could to get to the town. He slowed down his approach and went into a fast walk, and by the time he walked down to the town, snow slowly fell down to the sky, and he got a good look at the town. The town was made up of one to two stories high, he could see that the ones without the lights on were the stores and businesses, and as far as he could see, everyone was inside enjoying the fire inside their houses… all, except one. Sora turns his head and found a regular two story building, the first floor had clear windows so he could see all of the items inside the shop, in between the floor was a sign, it read: 'Gordon's shop and trading post'.

'well, at least someone can tell me where and what time I'm in.' said Sora. 'and hopefully they'll let me in.'

Sora fast walked to the door and slightly pushed the door open, a bell rung as he entered. He quickly closed the door behind him, closing off the cold . When Sora turned around, he was surprised to find lots of supplies and gear in the store, as he looked around the shop, he couldn't help but stare as he recognized some of the items in the shop, some of the items he recognized were in Merlin's collection, but the main difference was that the ones he recognized were completely brand new, no rust, and no proof of age on it, except some dust that collected on it.

'is there something I can help you with?' a voice asked.

Sora turned his head and found someone behind the counter, the man behind the counter wore an old fashioned store uniform he saw in one of Merlin's books. He looked like a someone could hire him as a bodyguard, he was exceptionally buff, and Sora thought he looked like one of those strong men in one of Merlin's old circus posters he had in his hut. He had short dark brown hair with a thick moustache beard combo, he seemed to be in his forties, and yet he seemed older in some way, but he couldn't place why.

The man behind the counter looked curiously at Sora, he appeared to be wearing clothes you would usually wear in the summer, he had dark brown spiky hair jutting everywhere on his head like a porcupine with ocean blue eyes, around his neck was a silver chain with a silver crown on it. He wore a small white jacket with a blue trim and zippers on it, he wore really large shorts that seemed to big for him, except for his waist. But his most ridicules part of his clothes were his _shoes! _he wore large yellow shoes that seemed disproportionately too large for his feet with white 'x' shaped laces with a little black around the laces.

'like I said.' the clerk said. 'is there something I could help you with, kid?'

Sora gave the clerk a frustrated stare. 'the names 'Sora', not 'kid' he said.

The clerk shrugged his shoulders. 'alright, Sora. As I was saying, can I help you?' the clerk asked.

Sora calmed down and shook his head. 'sorry, but no.' he said. 'I only came in because of the cold.'

The clerk nodded with a small chuckle. 'I can see that.' he said, motioning to Sora's clothes.

'yeah, well, can you tell me where I am, gramps?' Sora asked.

Now it was the clerk's turn to give him the frustrated look. 'the names Gordon, not gramps, like the signs say's.' he said pointing at Sora.

'and as for where your at, your in Nome. A town built in the vary deep of the untamed Alaskan territory!' he said, gesturing to his surroundings.

'Nome?' asked Sora, slightly surprised.

Gordon cocked an eyebrow to Sora. He stares in wonder at him, wondering why he doesn't know where he is and how he came here with strange clothes that people usually wear in the summer! And more surprising to him is that he doesn't know about the Town! But he kept a calm complexion and didn't show his astonishment.

'hey, Gordon?' Sora asked, interrupting his thought.

'yes?' he asked.

'have you seen anything strange lately?' Sora asked.

Gordon closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. 'can't say that I have… besides you, of coarse .' he said suspiciously. 'why do you ask?'

Sora shrugged. 'no reason.'

Sora quickly turned around to the windows and found that the snow had let up a bit, in truth, he knew that Gordon was getting suspicious of him and he didn't want to answer any questions that he knew would be hard to answer.

'well.' Sora said. 'I'd better get going then.'

'really?' asked Gordon. 'your going out there?'

'Don't worry!' Sora exclaimed, calmly. I'll be fine'

'well…' Gordon said, uneasy. 'alright, but if you need anything, you can come back here any time!'

'Thanks!' Sora said, giving Gordon a thumbs up.

Gordon gave a shrug. 'no problem.' he said simply, before turning back to his workbench.

Sora turned and headed out the door, but before he turned the knob, he suddenly remembered something.

'hey, Gordon?' he asked.

'yeah, Sora?' Gordon asked simply, not looking at him.

'what year is it?' he asked.

'hmm.' Gordon hummed thoughtfully. 'last time I checked… nineteen twenty-eight, why?'

'no reason.' Sora said.

He turned the handle and walked out of the shop and out the door, leaving himself pondering the events and conversation with Gordon.

_So…_ he thought to himself. _I'm in a place called Nome, deep in somewhere called the Alaskan territory, and the year is nineteen twenty-eight… why would Cecelia go this far? And why here? How can she expect to try and take over all of the worlds in this world? Is there something here that I'm not seeing? Well, whatever is here, I'm sure not going to let her continue with her plan._

Suddenly, a gust of wind came by and hit him with cold chill, he hugged himself for heat and he covered his face with his right arm from the cold, when the wind died down he uncovered his right arm and he continued to hug himself for warmth.

'but first, I have to find a place to stay till morning' he said to himself.

And with that last thought, he walked deeper into the town looking for a temporary shelter. But as he walked deeper into the town, he failed to notice the shadow that watched him with great intent. The shadow was barely visible, it was the shape of a human about five feet tall and was completely black, from the waist down he seemed transparent, only his head was blurred a bit, only piercing yellow eyes that stared at the young keyblader until he was out of sight.

'so.' the figure said. 'he's finally here…'

With a rummaging in his cloak, he brought out a book. The book was at least six inches long and five inches wide the pages in the book made it look thick and large. On the cover were two keyblades on the cover in an 'x' formation, he quickly opened the book and quickly skipped a few pages until he was at two unused blank pages, but when he slowly waved his hand over the pages, vary slowly, two pictures appeared above both pages. One showing the whole town and the other showing Sora's converstion with Gordon. Underneath the pictures, words started to appeare on both pages. And with a quick motion, he shut the book and put it back in his cloak.

'well then…' he said to himself. 'let us make history, keyblader.'

And with a gust of wind, he disappeared into the night.

* * *

And done!

*whew* that was a long one.

And also, I want to put a few things to rest. First off, to the guest who asked to make a manga out of "RE: kingdom wolves", I put a definite maybe on it, I first need to see it first before I can make an official, plus fanboy isn't around to make the decisions… he gave it all to me, so I make the call.

Second, for those who want to see balto's Nobody… GIVE IT A REST, ALREADY! I'm not going to make Balto's Nobody evil and dark! And I will not show him until the complete end of "RE: kingdom wolves". Also, I have to follow the nobody guidelines! I can't do something like that! Balto's Nobody, whether you like it or not, will copy bolto's personality and his looks, but I will say this, Balto's Nobody will appear with Roxas on the same day he will be discovered, I will send Balto's nobody to the future and will say the rest when I make the sequel, Okay? I'll feature it in a one shot fic as an extra. (but I will make him an anthromorph in the extra)

Third, don't worry, even as we speak I am making the next chapter, alright? also, the mysterious figure will be revealed in time.

Owldusk, out.


	3. Chapter 3 the meeting of hearts

Ch 3: meeting of the hearts: part one.

**Here's chapter three everyone! I split it up into parts, but when it comes to the battle scene, the parts will stop and it'll be regular titles.**

* * *

_**At the old mill**_

When Jenna and Balto and Jenna heard about Kodi returning from there delivery, they immediately went toward the old mill where all of the dogs of Nome have their meetings in secret. Their meeting place was an old abandoned saw-mill that was made when the original residents were building the town, most people don't use it anymore. When the people stopped using it, the dogs of Nome use it for meetings or shelter for new dogs from the cold. Tonight was one of the meetings, the sled team had came back from their delivery, and Kodi was more than happy to tell his parents about his first day as lead dog. He and the rest of his team were inside along with Dusty, Kirby and Ralph. The rest of the team came soon after, they wanted to tell of Kodi's day as lead dog, Jenna and Balto sat next together across from Kodi, listening to their son's day.

'And then, we ran passed the last mile of our delivery, we ran passed a waterfall, passed a cliff side and finally, we came to our destination to Nenana!'

'That's great Kodi!' Jenna said. 'It sounds like you had an amazing time.'

'Yeah…' he said thoughtfully. 'It was amazing.'

Balto just gave his sun an amused smile and shook his head. It was almost the same way he felt as a lead dog, but he had to forget the feeling as soon as the strap was on him in his run to Nome. He had to not only focus on the medicine for the children, but also he had to focus on his team, If they were hurt or injured, it would've made the journey a lot harder and it would mean that they would have to work harder on the run.

'I was going so fast, I felt like the king of the world!' Kodi said with a smile.

'Yeah! More like king of the world's hard headed!' Dusty said with sarcasm.

There were a few collective laughs from the sled team, but some of them tried to hide their smiles from Kodi. Kodi looked around the room as he gave a confused, yet slightly hurt gaze around his team.

'What?' he asked confused. 'What's so funny?'

He looked at Dusty with a confused gaze. Dusty was a female husky that was stands behind Kodi along with Ralph. She was the same age as Kodi if not younger, with a light grey coat and a bit of white around her muzzle. Ralph sat next to her, he was a slightly older husky, only about a year older than either Kodi or Dusty. he had a darker shade of grey that made Dusty's fur color lighter in comparisin

'Kodi, you may think it had gone well for_ you._' dusty said with an emphasis. 'But for the rest of us, it wasn't a walk in the park.'

All of the dog team looked at each other and gave small nods to Dusty's emphasis with a bit of comments that Kodi couldn't follow cause of the volume they were talking in. Kodi gave a confused as he looked about the room with his teammates. Balto on the other hand, knew what his team meant on the comments.

'Hey! I thought I did good!' he exclaimed, looking about his team.

'That maybe, son.' Balto said, before Kodi could continue. 'But you have to remember that you have to not only concentrate on the job, but also on your team. If any one of them got hurt or injured, then it would mean you and the rest of your team would have to do double time than when you had the original number of your team on the sled, and not only that, you would have to worry if your team member would be all right if he or she was hurt really bad.'

Kodi was about to protest, until he suddenly realized that his dad was right, he was only concentrated on the job rather than his team! He looked about the room as he saw his team nodding at Balto's words, even his own friends nodded at him. He bent his head down and looked at the ground in embarrassment, here he was, talking about his side of the story, when he never let his own teammates talk about _their_ story.

'Sorry guys, I should have focused on you guys _and _the job, but you guys should've came first than the job we did.' he said, looking around the room at his teammates. 'Next time, when we have a job, the team comes first, along with it.'

The team looked at each other and gave happy nods to Kodi, he smiles back as he looked about his team.

'Well…' Dusty said as she gave a thoughtful tone. 'Alright, I'll forgive you this time, but you better go on your word! While you were focused on the path to our job, I got a thorn in my paw! I had to run the rest of the way on three legs!'

'I can vouch for that,' Ralph said. 'I tried to calm her down, but she kept whining for me to get your attention.'

'Oh.' Kodi said, giving a an apologetic face to Dusty. 'Sorry.'

'The worst part of it all was hearing her complain about it till we got their.' Ralph said.

'I also apologize for that.' Kodi said.

'And I had to hear her whine as she tried to get the thorn out.' Ralph continued.

'I apologize for that also…' he said, getting annoyed by his teammate.

'and I also had to-!' Ralph said, but Kodi interrupted.

'Okay, okay!' Kodi said. 'I get it! You made your point the first time.'

'Alright guys, let's just calm down for a sec.' said Kirby as he spoke up. Kirby sat next to Dusty on her right, he was a husky like the rest of the team with a regular grey coat of fur with a bit of splashes of white on his muzzle, belly and tail. He ran behind Dusty and Ralph next to another teammate, he was more of the peace maker of the team, he was always getting along with everyone and he was always between fights to stop them.

'Look, Kodi did fine on his first job, even if he was a little distracted.' Kirby continued. 'But he got us their, didn't he? It was his first day, and anyone of us would've been stressed out on our first day, so give him a break already! He did really good on his first day, even if it was just a regular mail run, And I think that counts for something.'

Kodi gave a smile to Ralph. 'Thanks Ralph.' Kodi said.

'I agree with Ralph.' Balto said. 'It was your first day, and despite some _minor_ injuries.'

Dusty gave a frown at that, but she should've known better than to complain about a measly thorn, and she knew it.

'You did exceptionally well on your first day, you completed the task and delivered the mail on time, you did an excellent job, and I couldn't be anymore proud of you.'

'thanks, dad.' he said with a broad smile.

_*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*_

Suddenly, all of the dogs in the mill looked to the door of the mill, ears perked up. Balto and Jenna stood up and stared at the door, surprised by the knocking.

'_What was that?' _Jenna whispered to Balto.

'_I don't know' _Balto whispered back. '_Maybe it's George, he's probably looking for his team.'_

Kodi quickly went to His dad's side. '_It can't be!' _Kodi whispered. '_George went straight to bed as soon as soon as he got us out of our harnesses. He went out like a light! And we all know that the people don't usually use the mill, they usually take some wood and leave!'_

Balto looked around the room and one by one, they all nodded in agreement.

'_But if it's not one of the townspeople…' _he whispered curiously. _'Then… who could it be?'_

They watched in great fascination as they watch the door slowly creek open, a bit of cold air blows from the slowly opened door, with a bit of snowflakes coming in from the storm from outside. Suddenly, a shape of a person appears, and they watch as the figure comes closer to reveal… A human boy. They look in astonishment at him in wonder, he wore clothes that most people would ware in the summer, he wore large red pants with a black short-sleeved hooded shirt with white short sleeved shirt, inside his shirt was a tight red shirt with a zipper on it, around his neck was a silver crown attached to a small silver chain. Around his hand were white fingerless gloves with a blue strap around the palm and back hand along with the strap around the wrist with a strange round blue back plate. He had brown spiky hair that almost resembled a porcupine with amazing dark blue sapphire eyes, but what astounded them the most was his _shoes, _they thought that his shoes were to large for his feet, they were yellow with a bit of black that made an 'x' shape. His hair had some snow on it as if he had gotten hit with a snow pile or hit by a bunch of snowballs to the head, he looked about the mill as if he was looking for something.

'Um… h- h- hello? Is anyone here?' he asked looking about the mill.

_**Ten minutes earlier**_

When Sora left deeper into the town he searched all over the town, to try and find even a slight trace of Cecilia or the transporter, but he never gotten far as the snow started to pick up, and he tried to go back, but when the storm picked up, it created a sort of blanket that covered the area in a powerful wind that brought up the snowflakes that fell earlier, the result was a slightly thick fog that covered everything in his sight, he could hardly see five feet in front of him. He tried to go back to the town, but he couldn't see anything in the storm except white.

'Man! This place is freezing! And vary confusing!' Sora exclaimed as he hug himself for warmth. 'How can the people here stand this weather!? I know they have the right supplies, but how can they live here? I mean, wouldn't it be more sensible to leave than live in a place that snows twenty four seven?'

He reflects back in traverse town as he tried to find even a single piece of one of Merlin's collection of books, but he couldn't recall any books that had any information on this specific world.

_Now I know why Cecilia wore that fur coat. _He thought to himself. _She probably knew about this world and she was already prepared for the journey here… but how come she came here? Wouldn't it be easier to go back to a time when Kingdom hearts was open? It just doesn't make any sense…_

But before he could think anymore on the problem, something cold and wet hit him on the back of the head and knocked him to the ground.

'OW!' he cried out as he hit the snow. He got up to his feet and dusted off the snow that stuck to his clothes, he suddenly felt another cold sensation on his head. He quickly turned around to find… a small child. Unfortunately, because of the storm, he could only make out the outline of the child. He looked at the child curiously, why was the kid out here? Shouldn't he or she be inside where it's warm and dry? He chose to leave those questions alone as he stepped forward.

'Um, excuse me? Can you help me? I'm kind of lost and I'm trying to find some place to stay, can you tell me where I can get warm?' he asked.

The child turned around and started to jog away from him, he watched as the kid jogged away from him, but before he could go out of sight, the kid turned around and raised his hand high up and waved at him urgently, as if to say 'follow me!'. Sora realized this and quickly ran after the kid, when he was close enough, the kid suddenly bolted and was running a few feet ahead of him. He jumped over snow mounds and slid across some ice as he followed the mysterious child to the unknown destination, he saw that somehow, even though he was gaining speed to his guide, he just seemed to gain more speed as he caught up. But it never lasted long as he rubbed his eyes to get the snow out, when he did, he suddenly slipped on some snow and he slid to a wall, luckily it was his feet that hit the wall and not his head.

'whoa!' He exclaimed. 'That was a close one!'

*FOOMP*

Without any warning, a pile of snow fell on his head and Torso, leaving his arms untouched by the snow. He slowly sat up off the snow and shook a bit, he opened his eyes and gave an annoyed look at no one in particular as he got up from the snow.

'It's a good thing Donald isn't here to ridicule me about this, or else I would be really ticked off.' Sora said, sounding annoyed.

He looked up to the building in question. The building was a large warehouse like building with no distinctive sign on it to describe the building's use. It seemed really old, with some indications of age on the building, on the sides of the building were stacks of neatly cut wood with a bit of snow that had sprinkled onto the piles of wood. He looked up to the roof of the building and saw a metal chimney blowing smoke from the building, indicating a fire inside, he quickly got up to his feet and dusted his clothes offand walked to the door, but before he could open the door, he heard voices on the other side, he placed an ear to the door and listened.

'_Yeah! More like king of the world's hard headed!' _a feminine voice exclaimed.

Sora listened intently as he heard laughter on the other side, some of the laughter was stiffled while the other half was loud enough to be heard the door.

'What?' another voice said, sounding hurt. 'What's so funny?'

'_Kodi, you may think it had gone well for _you_._' the feminine voice said. _'But for the rest of us, it wasn't a walk in the park.'_

'_Hey! I thought I did good!' _said the one called Kodi.

'_That maybe, son.'_ said an older voice_. 'But you have to remember that you have to not only concentrate on the job, but also on your team. If any one of them got hurt or injured, then it would mean you and the rest of your team would have to do double time than when you had the original number of your team on the sled, and not only that, you would have to worry if your team member would be all right if he or she was hurt really bad.'_

Sora listened in on the conversation in curiosity. This person called Kodi almost sounded like him a bit, when he started out in his journey for his friends, there had always been close calls in the past, and sometimes it would either lead him to trouble or worse, and ever since, he learned to be cautious on almost every world… almost. He turned back to the unknown conversation.

'_Sorry guys, I should have focused on you guys _and_ the job, but you guys should've came first than the job we did.' _Kodi said. _'Next time, when we have a job, the team comes first, along with it.'_

Sora suddenly felt a slight tugging on his right shorts leg and found the kid that helped him earlier, but this time, he was holding an leather backpack in front of his face. Sora picked up the backpack and opened it up and found lots of items in the bag and looking through the pack he saw many things, including a compass, a can opener, a sleeping bag, a pillow and a bundle of winter time clothes and boots.

'Oh!' Sora said surprised. 'Thank-!'

He looked back to where to the kid, only to find him gone, there were no tracks that he could find indicating the kid ever being here. He looked left and right, but not a track in sight he could see.

'you…' he said finally.

_I wonder where he went. _he thought. _And _where_ he came from, last time I checked, most kids would be inside enjoying hot chocolate in this weather… How come he wasn't?_

But before he could think, a huge gust of wind brought him to his senses and he hugged the back pack tight as he got hit with the cold air.

'But first, I need to get inside!' Sora exclaimed. 'If I don't do anything, I might freeze!'

He quickly turned to the door and he gave three knocks to the door.

_*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*_

He put an ear to the door and listened in, the voices in the building suddenly stopped as he gave a curious glance to the door.

_Strange… _he thought. _why did they stop?_

He touched the knob and gave it a test and turned it slightly, to his surprise, it was unlocked! He slowly opened the door and he felt the warm heat of the fire that was blazing inside. He looked in and found… dogs. He looked about the room inside, lighting up the room was the fire that, there was hay on the back of the wall far away from the fire, on the other side of the room was the boiler that glowed red from the heat of the fire. The room looked untouched from the outside, except for a hole that seemed to be on the other side, that he never noticed. But what astounded him the most was the dogs that were in the building! There were lots of dogs in the building, most of them were grey and white, while there were a couple of colored dogs in the group. He looked about the room, finding any sign of a human being in the building, but he couldn't see any sign of a human being right in there, only the dogs.

'Um… h- h- hello? Is anyone here?' he asked looking about the building.

_**Timeline: now, the dogs perspective**_

The dogs watch the boy curiously as he looks about the mill, searching the mill for something, but they're not sure what he's looking for. They watch as he entered the mill with a leather backpack in his left arm. He walked to the back of the mill and looked up and down the bails of hey, looking through to see if there was anything in there.

'_Hey, dad?' _whispered Kodi to Balto. _'Who is he? And when did he come into town?'_

'_I don't know son…' _Balto whispered back. _'And I don't have an answer to that either, I didn't see any bush planes coming to Nome, and I'm pretty sure he didn't walk here, it's several miles away from Nenana, and he looks like he's dressed for the weather either.'_

'_Probably, but…' _Kodi said. _'Is he friendly? Cause we've no idea who he is or if he's here to cause problems for the town.'_

Balto thought of it for a moment and he had to consider it for a moment, on one hand he's just a kid, but one hand he could be here to cause problems, but he wasn't sure. He looked like he traveled far from a place that was sunny and warm, and yet he mysteriously appeared out of nowhere with no sign of freezing or hunger from a walk, and he never once saw any bush planes come buy. He then perked up his ears and had an idea, a test, if you would.

'_Balto?'_ whispered Jenna. '_What are you planning?'_

He gave a smile to her and gave a wink. '_Just follow my lead' _He whispered.

He walked to the boy and sat up right behind him, he let out a small bark and stare at the boy. The boy turned around and looked down at Balto and looked at him curiously, Balto cocked his head to the side and gave him a curious stare. The boy looked at him and looked to the Mill and gave an exclaimed expression.

'Ooh! This is your place!' He exclaimed, but his expression was replaced with an apologizing demeanor. 'Sorry! I was looking for a place to stay, I didn't know this was your place!' the boy then bent down and scratched his head, Balto was a bit confused at first, but as soon as the boy was scratching his ears he almost forgot what he was doing… almost. He gave a smile and wagged his tail in happiness.

Jenna looked at Balto curiously, was this his test? An ear scratching from him? She never saw this kind of test before, but she wasn't going to doubt him about it, so she walked over next to Balto and sat up like he's doing.

'Oh!' the boy exclaimed. 'Hey there!'

He then began to scratch behind her ears with his right hand, she was a bit confused at first, but as he began to scratch behind her ears, she started to like the way he was doing it made her go into a sort of happy, blissful sort of state that made her smile and wag her tail. But it didn't last long as he stopped scratching and got up, she was a bit disappointed, but she just quietly watched as he looked around and put his thumb and finger under his chin and he gave a confused and curious look as he hummed to himself.

'Strange…' he said to himself. ' I could've sworn I heard voices.' he walked over to the boiler and held his hands out and he started to rub them together.

Balto and Jenna turned around as he was warming his hands. They scooted closer to each other and whispered quietly so he wouldn't hear them.

'_Voices?' _she whispered. '_What_ _voices?' _

'_I don't know…' _Baltowhispered back. _'but we should let him continue.'_

The Dog team came to their side and watched the boy warm himself up, Kodi sat next to Balto's left side, watching the newcomer intently.

'Well…' the boy said. 'I got to say, this is really interesting, I thought I heard voices inside. There was this guy named 'Kodi' and someone called him the 'king of the worlds hard headed', whatever that means…'

Dusty stared wide eyed and opened mouth as she heard the exact same words she described about Kodi and the name she called him when he called himself as the 'king of the world'! but the one who was more surprised that he got his name get mentioned.

'And…' he continued. 'There was someone else, but he told Kodi that 'you have to remember that you have to not only concentrate on the job, but also on your team. If any one of them got hurt or injured, then it would mean you and the rest of your team would have to do double time than when you had the original number of your team on the sled, and not only that, you would have to worry if your team member would be all right if he or she was hurt really bad.' Kodi apologized and… that's just about it.'

All of the dogs looked at the boy in shocked awe, they just stared at him, and were shocked to find that he _heard _their conversation and understood it all! And what's more is that he copied every word that Balto had said!

'But… I guess I was just hearing things.' he said disappointed. 'look, I don't want to intrude or anything, so, I'll just be going now. But it was nice meeting all of you, even though you guys don't talk.'

Balto watched as the boy was about to go out into the cold, but he didn't want that to happen, but he didn't know what will happen if he speaks. Would he freak out and run off? Would he be calm about it or would just faint right where he stands? he didn't know and was unsure what would happen, but he knew better than let someone just go out in the cold! So… he decided to take action.

'Wait!' he exclaimed. 'Don't go!'

_**Sora's, 3**__**rd**__** person pov**_

He was about to turn the knob when he heard the older voice again. He slowly turned around and looked around the room, trying to find the owner of the voice. But still finding the dogs instead.

'Um, hello?' Sora asked, looking about the mill. 'Is anyone there? I'm sorry to barge in here, I only wanted to get out of the snow… but, mind my asking… where are you?'

'Down here.' the older voice said.

Sora looks down and finds the dog that greeted him only moments ago, he looks down at the dog curiously, the dog that greeted him was grey and a lighter grey on his muzzle and his belly, the darker shade of grey was on his back and tail and his ears and eyes. His eyes were a sort of golden yellow, he had sort of pointed features that almost resembled almost like a wolf that he once saw in one of Merlin's books, but he still had the appearance of a dog. Sora continued to stare at the dog in curiosity, he somehow felt some kind of wisdom from the dog, and he seemed to know something he didn't.

_Strange… _Sora thought._ Is, whoever lives here, playing a trick on me? Or… maybe…_

Sora bends down to the dog in front of him and looks straight into his eyes. 'Can you… understand me?'

To Sora's surprise… The dog nods! 'Actually… yes, yes I can.' the dog spoke.

Sora Gave a wide eyed expression, but he calmly spoke in a calm demeanor. 'Huh! A talking dog!'

'Actually…' The dog said. 'I'm talking to you through our language, your just the first human to understand us, the names Balto, by the way.'

'Sora.' Sora said. He held out his hand for a shake, but he stopped and realized what he said after. 'Wait… _our _language?'

Balto turns away and gestures to the rest of the dogs to come over. They looked at each other in nervous uncertainty, but out of the group was the second dog that came to me just moments ago, the husky was female with red coat that came from the tip of her tai and to the bridge of her muzzle that stopped from her eyes, her muzzle was white, the white part of her extended to her belly and her legs, around her neck was a plain orange bandana with no other accessories on her bandana, with the same shade of blue as mine.

'Hello, my name's Jenna.' she said as she sat down.

'Hey, there!' Sora said.

Suddenly, three more dogs came to me, one was male, but he had the same coloration as Jenna, one was a female, but she had a regular grey coat on her, the last one was a little larger with a darker grey coat.

'I'm Ralph.' the black dog said.

'Names Dusty.' the grey dog said.

'And I'm Kodi' the male red dog said. 'You know, the 'king of the worlds hard headed'.'

'Nice to meet you all!' he said petting the three new dogs. 'And your Kodi, huh? Well, truthfully, I've been called something like that, although it's more like 'lazy bum' than 'king of the hard heads' or whatever that's called.'

Suddenly, the rest of the dogs just went all out laughing from Sora's comment, they all came up to him and started to greet him, they all forgot their worry and decided that Sora wasn't a threat and gave him a warm welcome.

'Well, Sora.' Balto said. 'Would you like to stay for the night? We know that there's a snowstorm out there and… It would be wrong to let you out into the cold.'

Sora looked around and all the dogs nodded in agreement, he thought of it for a moment and nodded his head in agreement.

'Sure, and I would like to get to know about the town.' Sora said. 'And plus I'm not dressed for the weather.'

'We can see that.' Kodi said.

They all laughed and had a bit of a good time.

_**On a hill overlooking Nome**_

'Well!' the shadow said. 'It seems as though things are going smoothly.'

The figure stood atop the hill that Jenna positioned the broken bottles that made the glass-borealis* on Balto's journey when the town's people thought that the Medicine was gone for good, in his right hand was the blank book, he waved his hand over the blank pages as the words and pictures appeared on the pages. Right in front of him was a large round Mirror, on the surface of the mirror was Sora and the dogs talking and laughing.

'This is going exceptionally well.' said the shadowy figure. 'you have done well, young one.'

He turns to the child that helped Sora, and faces him completely. The child took off a mask on his face and revealed his true face… A heartless! But the colors on the heartless was completely wrong, instead of black, it was white and the small round eyes were green instead of regular yellow, the rest of the creatures body shimmered and morphed into black clothes that almost mirrored Sora's clothes except they were black and yellow, instead of shorts there were pants that stopped near it's feet and it's shirt had longer sleeve.

'I'm glad to be of help sir!' the creature saluted.

'I'm glad to hear that.' the figure said. 'Did you give him the pack full of supplies?'

'Yes, sir.' the creature said. 'And to your instruction, I have put the compass in the pack as well.'

'Excellent!' the figure exclaim. 'Then that means everything is coming together.'

The figure turned to the creature like heartless and brought out an envelope to the creature.

'Here.' he said, walking over to the creature and kneeled down to the creatures level. 'Give this to your superiors and tell them that 'Lord Dusk has sent you'.'

Suddenly, without warning, the creature gave him a strong hug and almost sent him to the ground. But he caught himself by putting his left hand on the ground, saving himself from going on his back on the cold snowy ground.

'THANK YOU, SIR!' the creature exclaimed excitedly.

'Your welcome.' he said. 'But, shouldn't you be going?'

'Oh!' the creature said. 'Thanks for the reminder!'

The creature got off the figure and politely took the envelope and disappeared through a dark portal. The dark figure dusted himself a bit and chuckled a bit.

'*sigh* That Reversed*' he sighed. 'Has energy to burn!'

He turns back to the mirror and watches intently on the events that were forming inside the Mill.

* * *

And, done!

There you go! Happy!? Look guest, I know that you want to read more, but you have to understand that I'm not a fast writer. And plus I have other fics to deal with, alright?

*and by the way, here's what I meant: **Reversed: **a combination of heartless and Nobodies, there are some occasions that sometimes make both and nobody and heartless stay merged, but have their heartless appearance, but they keep their heart and human side. They wear their nobody skin as clothing, and they can be in the same catigories as regular heartless, and will come in different shapes and sizes and most of all, powers. They can also transform and evolve as they grow older into those forms as they grow up.

(I'll put them in the second 'kingdom wolves' and a future fic)


	4. Chapter 4 the meeting of the hearts Pt 2

Ch 4: Meeting of the hearts, part 2.

Here's chapter four everyone! Look, let me straighten some things out! I have school now, and I have school and home work to think about! I'm not going to update as often as you want me to, so please go easy one me.

Alright… this is the second part out of meeting of the hearts, Balto shall explain his rise from hated town nobody to hero of Nome.

* * *

_**Inside the mill**_

'Much better.' Sora sighed in relief as he stood in front of the boiler in the mill (as he was told by the dogs).

'I bet it is.' Kodi said. 'You looked like you were hit with an avalanche! How did you get all that snow on you?'

Sora looked back to Kodi and the other dogs. All of them were all staring at him with great intent. He was a bit nervous, if he says something wrong or if he tells them something that he wasn't supposed to say, he could end up back out in the cold or worse. He had to stay calm and tell them only a small bit of the truth, not the whole truth, but enough for it to be true, except the parts that happened while he was here.

'Well… it's kind of funny.' said Sora, as he sat between Ralph and Dusty. 'While I was trying to find a place to stay, I was wandering in the storm, when suddenly, a snowball hit me in the back of the head! When I got up, I saw a kid, out in the snow.'

All of the dogs looked at each other and whispered a bit, Sora couldn't hear what they were saying, he tried to listen in a little harder, but he still couldn't understand what they were saying.

'What did this child look like?' Jenna asked curiously.

Sora put his thumb and index finger under his chin and gave a confused and curious look to the floor, thinking over the mysterious kid.

'I don't know.' Sora said thoughtfully. 'It was dark, and I could only see a sort of shadow of the kid. He wanted me to follow him, so I tried my best to follow, but no matter how much I could catch up to him, he seemed to be faster. Unfortunately, I lost him when I had to get some snow off of my eyes.'

'And let me guess, you almost rammed into the side of the mill, but the snow from the roof fell on you anyway?' asked Dusty.

Sora blinked in surprise and looked to Dusty to his right with a surprised expression. Dusty looked at Sora and felt kind of uncomfortable and gave a small chuckle and said. 'I was a puppy when it happened to me.'

'Oh!' Sora exclaimed. 'I see… well once I got out, I was about to get in, but-!'

'You listened in on our conversation?' Kodi asked, finishing Sora's sentence.

'You got it.' said Sora, giving Kodi a thumbs up and his signature smile.

Kodi gave a smile to Sora and a slight nod, Sora looked around at all of the dogs in the mill and they all had looks of worry on their faces. Sora could probably understand how he felt, when he was going down his journey, he didn't know what to expect. When he was in wonderland, he was freaked out at the different sights he saw. But as he traveled through the worlds, he kind of got used to it pretty fast.

'Look guys, I know that you feel kind of scared and you want to know _how_ I'm doing this.' he said. 'But the thing is… even _I_ have no idea how I'm talking to you all.'

All of the dogs looked at one another and gave questionable looks to one another, but Balto decided to speak up and ask an important question he wanted to ask when Sora came in.

'So, Sora.' Balto said. 'Where are you from? Judging from your clothes, it's some place warm.'

Sora shrugged. 'Well, yeah.'

'Really?' Kodi asked intrigued. 'let me guess: California, Hawaii or Florida?'

Sora blinked in surprise. California? Florida? _Hawaii!?_ he thought. What kind of world is this? I've never heard of these worlds before!

'Um, actually…' He said nervously. 'I'm from a place called… Destiny Islands.'

Sora looked around the group of dogs in the room, but like him, they all were wearing the same blank, clueless expressions that he wore when Kodi said those things he didn't know about.

'Destiny… Islands?' asked Kodi curiously. 'Never heard of that place before, what's it like?'

'It's a large island connected with a bunch of little islands.' Sora explained. 'And your correct Balto, it's always sunny, warm and the perfect place for non-stop fun!'

Balto gave a smile and nodded. 'Truthfully it's not that hard considering your lack preparation and the fact that your clothes are what most people wear in the summer.'

Sora scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. 'In all fairness… I've never liked the idea of pants, I've always thought that I'd never have to wear any pants. If you wear pants on destiny islands, it would be uncomfortable, hot and in some cases, itchy.'

'Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you've came in the wrong season, Sora.' Ralph said. 'We're in the winter time, and you have to have the proper clothing or else you'll catch hypothermia.'

'Don't you have any clothes for this weather?' asked Kodi.

'Well… n-!' Sora said, when he abruptly stopped.

The dogs watched curiously as Sora walked toward the leather backpack he came in with, Sora rummaged through the pack and found the items he was looking for. The dogs watched as he brought out, five pairs of thermal socks, a couple pairs of jeans, a couple of long sleeved shirts, some gloves, yellow and black boots that appeared in the same design as Sora's shoes and the most surprising of all, a black and white winter coat. All of the dogs stared in wonder at Sora and then to the pack.

'Well Sora!' Jenna said a little impressed. 'It seems we were wrong! You are fully prepared!'

'Actually…' Sora said. 'I got these only a few minutes ago. When I was overhearing your conversation, the kid came back, only this time he was hiding his face behind the backpack, when I took it from him, I found all of the clothes in it.'

'Did you happen to see his face?' asked Kirby intently.

'Well…' Sora said, scratching his head. 'When I was done looking at the stuff in the pack… he disappeared.'

All of the dogs in the room perked their ears at this and looked to one another nervously and murmured a bit to themselves, Balto, on the other hand, gave a contempt gaze to Sora and kept a calm demeanor.

'That's impossible! A human can't disappear into thin air!' One of other dogs exclaimed.

Sora shrugged. 'I've seen it done before… but lets just say that the results are less than they are desired.'

'Really?' asked Kodi, intrigued.

Sora nodded, but he then gave a confused look. 'Um, quick question, do any of you mind if change my clothes in front you?'

'Yes.' the dogs said instantly.

Sora gave a surprised look to all of the dogs, he was about to ask when Dusty interrupted. 'Look Sora, you may not know this, but we _do_ mind. We may not wear clothes, but we do mind because we know that most people like their privacy, and we may not be human, but that doesn't mean that we don't care about a human's privacy.'

'Plus, we don't want see humans without their clothes _off_.' Kirby added.

'We have standards too, you know.' one dog added.

All of the other dogs nodded their approval with a bit of mumbling, Sora looked about the mill and shrugged.

'Understandable' Sora said. 'Truthfully, I didn't know if it applied to dogs or not, considering you all live with humans and would be used to it.'

'Trust us Sora, were not used to it and also… my dad doesn't have any owners.' Kodi said.

'Really?' Sora asked, giving a curious look to Balto, Who in turn nodded.

Sora shrugged and took the clothes he brought out and went behind one of the stacks of wood and hay in the mill to change into the new dry clothes.

'Say, guys?' he asked, behind the stacks of objects. 'Before I overheard your conversation, what were you talking about?'

'We were talking about my first day as lead dog.' Kodi answered.

'Lead dog?' asked Sora. 'What's that?'

'It's a term we say about a dog that's in front for mail delivery.' Dusty said.

'Mail delivery?' Sora asked behind the stack of wood and hay. 'Why would dogs be needed for delivering mail?'

'You don't know?' asked Kirby curiously.

'We were a small town where I lived.' Said Sora. 'We usually had regular Mailmen and dogs were usually pets or they worked as attack dogs for the police… and in some cases, as seeing eye dogs.'

'Really?' asked Jenna intrigued.

'Really.' said Sora simply.

'interesting…' she said curiously.

'Well, Sora.' Kodi interrupted. 'Me and my team run through hundreds of miles to another town and deliver the mail from Nome to another town. We wear harnesses to pull a sled, there are seven of us and we all work together to pull the load along with our trainer and owner.'

'Why would they use you guys as transportation? Wouldn't it be easier to use horses or planes?' asked Sora, behind the stack. When he was with Merlin, he studied all of the things people had for transportation before the invention of the gummi ships and cars*.

'Horses can't live in the tundra Sora, there are parts of Alaska that has habitable land for horses to live, but out here in the wilderness, they can't survive. And planes can fly through here, but the problem is, the weather here is unpredictable and their engines have a tendency to freeze in this weather.' Dusty said.

'Like what happened to Duke a couple weeks ago.' Kirby replied.

'Really?' asked Sora, intrigued.

All of the dogs turned their heads to Sora and found him in the new clothes he received. Sora was wearing the black and white winter coat that he brought last, it was white on the outside and black around the edges of the coat and around the pockets and the neck line. On his feet were yellow boots that had the same designs on his shoes with black rubber on them that looked ready for the Alaskan snows. He was now wearing black pants, and around his waist was a white belt that had a golden belt buckle that was the exact same shape as his crown-like pendant. Around his hands were white gloves with a strange star design that none of the dogs could point out. The only thing the dogs could see that he kept was his silver crown-like pendant.

'Wow Sora!' Dusty exclaimed. 'You look amazing!'

'Yeah, you'll blend in for sure.' Ralph said. 'Except for the hair.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.' Sora said as he turned to Kirby. 'And what do mean 'like what happened to Duke a couple weeks ago.'? And who's Duke?'

'Duke is a bush plane pilot.' Jenna replied.

Sora looked to Jenna curiously, he opened his mouth to say something, but Jenna continued to speak.

'He flies a plane around Alaska and Canada, a couple weeks ago he crash landed in the wilderness miles away from any help, Balto and some of his friends rescued him from dieing, luckily everyone got him to safety and he was healed back to health, when he got a new plane, he named it after Balto in his honor.'

'Seriously!?' Sora asked in surprise.

'Seriously.' Kodi said calmly.

'Wow!' Sora said, turning to Balto. 'He was that grateful?'

'Yeah, he was.' Balto shrugged. 'But the most amazing thing he gave me… was seeing Nome from his plane.'

'You got to fly?' Sora asked, clearly impressed.

'Yep.' Balto said, smiling. 'I got to be the first dog ever to fly'*

Sora stared at the wolf dog in wonder, Sora has read about the first dog to ever fly into outer space, the stuff that separated all of the worlds in the connecting lines, but he has never heard of Balto and his flying endeavor… was there another story that he couldn't remember?

'But ya know?' asked Kodi, interrupting Sora's thought. 'My dads greatest and well known deed… was the diphtheria epidemic.'

Sora looked around the mill as all of the dogs nodded and murmured a couple of words of approval, agreeing to Kodi's words. Sora looked kind of confused to say the least, he has never heard of anything like this in his life, diphtheria epidemic? And what in the world _is_ diphtheria!? Did he ever find an article on it? He looked to the other dogs that were talking to themselves, he couldn't hear what they were saying, but he didn't need to, he was deciding weather or not he could ask about what they were saying about the 'epidemic'… but he had to say something.

'Um…' He said. 'What do you mean by the 'diphtheria epidemic'?'

All of a sudden, everything went deathly quiet, it was so quiet that you could hear the drop of a pin. Sora looked to find all of the dogs were now staring at him with wide eyed expressions and slightly opened mouths, all except Balto and Jenna, who were staring at him with a sort of curious gaze.

'Your kidding!' Ralph exclaimed showing an obvious face of shock.

'No…' Sora said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

'How could you not know about the diphtheria epidemic!? Don't you have any newspapers on your islands?' Dusty exclaimed.

'Sure, but we usually don't get any news from other places.' Sora said looking about the mill. 'Like I said, I live in a small town!'

The dogs looks softened a little bit, but they continued to stare at him curiously. Where in the world _is_ he from? How far away is his home? They all thought silently. Balto looked about at all of his son's pack and gave a kind of annoyed look, and decided to speak up.

'All right that's enough!' he said, raising his voice a bit.

Every dog in the room looked to Balto who was now standing up.

'Can't you guys leave him alone?' Balto asked looking about the Mill. 'He might not be from around here, but that's no reason to treat him like a freak! He's only a child, he even admits that he has no idea why he can talk to us. And just because he hasn't heard of me doesn't mean you should over react.'

The rest of the dogs looked at one another and then they gave a look of disheartenment. Sora looked about the group and then at Balto, who smiled at him, Sora was a little confused, but he returned it with a smile.

'Now…' Balto said, looking around the group of dogs. 'If you all don't mind, I'm going to tell Sora my story.'

'No, we don't mind…' Kodi said, turning to Sora. 'Sorry about that, it's just that a lot of people have heard of my dad's adventure, truthfully I've never heard of a person who hasn't heard of it.'

Sora looked around the room and saw the pack of sled dogs nod one by one. Sora looked down at Kodi and gave his signature smile and scratched Kodi's ears.

'Well, looks like I'll be the first you'll ever see.' Sora said, smiling.

Kodi looked up at Sora and gave a small smile, Balto looked at the young teen and smiled a little. Sora was getting along so well with Kodi and his team, it was strange to Balto, but to him, Sora seemed to calm the atmosphere of tension in the air, it seemed as though with each word he spoke, it seemed to calm down everyone in an instant.

'Hey Sora, aren't you going to sit down?' Balto asked, looking at the spiky haired boy.

'Oh!' Sora exclaimed. 'Right.'

Sora turned around and took a bail of hey from his stack that he used to put on his new clothes, and put it down behind the behind Dusty and Ralph and sat on it to get a better seat. Balto looked to Sora and the rest of the dogs and sat up to speak a little louder for everyone to hear.

'Now then…' Balto said, looking around the room. 'It all started in nineteen twenty-five, three years to be exact, Before I was respected as a hero, I was considered a town annoyance and a Nobody, everyone in town saw me as a freak because they only saw me as a wolf rather than a dog, because I was looked more wolf like, even the dogs of Nome hated me, except Jenna.'

'I truthfully didn't see Balto as a wolf.' Jenna replied, looking to Sora. 'I saw him as a dog, despite what everyone said.'

'Yeah…' Balto said, looking to Jenna then to Sora. 'But the one dog in all of the town that hated me the most… was a dog named Steele.'

'Steele?' Sora asked curiously.

'He was a famous lead dog in town a couple years back.' Kodi said, answering Sora's question. 'Before I was born, Steele used to be the top lead dog around, he won many sled races in the past, many of the dogs used to look up to him, and many of the girls wanted to be his girlfriend, but the one female he wanted to have as a girlfriend… was my mom.'

'Really?' Sora asked, slightly surprised.

'Unfortunately, yes.' Jenna said flatly. 'He tried many times to ask me out, but I would always tell him no, but he would never took the hint. He was nothing more than a hot headed jerk who tormentented Balto for no other reason other than the fact that he was half wolf.'

'My dad used to be on the sled team with Steele.' Dusty added. 'He told me that he, Nikki, and Star would follow him around almost everywhere, and they used to tease and torment Balto out of fear. When they were stranded in the mountains, they finally saw what Steele was and they never teased or messed with Balto ever again.'

'Wait a minute!' Exclaimed Sora, giving a confused face. 'What do you mean 'out of fear'? Were they afraid of him or something?'

'Well, you got to understand Sora that around here, people and dogs alike are afraid of wolves.' Kirby said. 'Around here, wolves are just one of the things to be afraid about, there's bears, moose, frostbite and sudden snowstorms are the dangers around here, but to us, wolves are dangerous. They don't try to attack us, but once in a while they will attack either dog and human, any one of us can handle one wolf, but if there's more than one, they could kill us… which is why everyone was afraid of Balto.'

'Yeah, well, that's all in the past.' Balto said, discontinuing the conversation. 'Anyway, in the middle of winter, a sickness spread through the town, but it only effected the children. They called up a couple of people to bring some anti-toxin to the sick children, but because of a storm in their region, they couldn't transport the medicine by plane, so they had to transport the medicine by train and then the people in Nome would have to send a sled team to pick it up in Nenana, they decided to hold a race for dogs to see who would go to pick up the medicine. All of the lead dogs represented for their masters so one of them could obtain the medicine and save the town.'

'A race? Why a race? Why would they hold a race for the delivery of the medicine?' Sora asked, slightly confused.

'For pride.' Kirby said. 'See, were a small town, and not much happens besides what happened last week. But back then, if we were in that time and we became the saviors of the children, we would've become famous, we would have gone down in the hall of fame, and the musher would go down in history.'

'That pretty much summed it up.' Balto said. 'I also entered the race, but I didn't do it for fame, I did it so I could prove to everyone that I wasn't a threat to anyone. The race was all about speed and how fast you could go, I got the fastest time out of all of the other's, but when they were about to examine me, Steele deliberately stepped on my front paw, and all of the examiner's thought I was growling at them… and it lost me a chance for the medicine run.'

'Whoa…' Sora said, slightly surprised. 'He sounds a lot like Clayton.'

'Clayton?' asked Ralph curiously. 'Who's Clayton?'

'He was a hunter.' Sora said. 'He was kind of like this proud pompous jerk who wanted to hunt down animals with out permission, and he didn't care who would get hurt or why, he just wanted to be famous and bring home a trophy to show off.'

'Huh…' Jenna sighed curiously. 'That kind of does sound like Steele.'

'Sounds like him doesn't it?' Balto said agreeing, he looked about checking if everyone was listening. 'When Steele's team was picked, they got their gear and they left for the medicine, but after a couple days, they didn't come back and the children were getting sicker and sicker, the worst part was that they couldn't send anymore medicine. The townspeople were loosing hope, I decided to go and find the sled team… unfortunately, some of my friends wanted to come and help.'

'Friends?' asked Sora curiously.

'Three of them, two polar bears named Muck and Luck, and a goose named Boris.' Kodi answered. 'They were the only friends who hung out with Balto and didn't criticize him about his breed before he was respected.'

'Oh!' Sora exclaimed, slightly surprised. 'Cool.'

'Yeah, but they can sometimes be stubborn.' Balto said. 'We set out to find the team, we trekked down the same path the team had taken, even though the tracks were gone from the snow, we still trekked on, along the way I made some marks to follow back to the town, Suddenly-without warning, we were attacked by a black bear, Boris, Muck and Luck were trapped under a large branch, I quickly came to save them, but the bear swatted me away, I was almost done for if Jenna hadn't saved me from the bear.'

Sora looked to the red female husky in surprise. 'You and Balto fought a bear!?' Sora exclaimed.

Jenna nodded. 'I followed Balto to help find the team, the children were getting worse and Rosy, my owner, was getting worse, I found Balto's scent and followed the tracks to them, by the time I got to their aid, Balto was about to get killed by bear, I quickly got in to help, but like Balto, I got hit by the bear.'

'When she got hit, I quickly went to help, When I got his attention-I quickly lead the bear to a slightly challenging battle field… a frozen lake.' Balto said, continuing on. 'In hindsight… the frozen lake wouldn't have been a good idea.'

'He didn't count on the bear's weight, and as a result, he fell in along with the bear.' Jenna said, adding. 'The ice he stood on flipped over and trapped him under the frozen lake, Muck and Luck went after him-but when they went in, Boris told me they couldn't swim.'

Sora gave a surprised and confused look to the red female husky. 'Polar bears that can't swim!?' Sora exclaimed.

'That's what _I _said.' Jenna said, giving Sora an amused look. 'When they went in, Balto was drowning under the ice, the entire lake was covered with ice so we couldn't see what was happening. Suddenly, they burst out of the ice and onto dry land, Boris slid on the ice and tripping Muck and Luck, the end result was Balto getting all of the water out of his lungs.'

'I still remember that time they saved me.' Balto said. 'We were about to continue on, but Jenna got hurt when she saved me from the bear, I told Muck, Luck and Boris to get Jenna back to the town to heal. Before they left, Jenna gave me her bandanna and Boris gave me a strange saying 'A dog cannot make this journey alone… But maybe, a wolf can'.'

Sora gave the wolf hybrid a confused look. 'What did that mean?'

The wolf dog gave a small smile to the blue eyed teen. 'That I will now tell… I continued on, the storm started to pick up and it was getting colder, I walked over another hill, when I suddenly found the light of the lantern that was on the sled. I found them all huddling together and there musher unconscious, they told me that he was hurt really bad, I told them that the kids were getting sicker without the medicine, I was about to take the medicine, but Steele wouldn't let me, he wouldn't even let me take the sled, and when I tried to reason with him, he attacked me.'

'Hhmm.' Sora hummed, giving a serious face. 'It seems that his pride has blinded him and corrupted him to his vary core, He must've thought that if you were accepted in the race he might've lost his chance in the spot light, and if you were able to take the medicine, all of his "pose" would abandon him and he would lose all of the admiration and trust of the town and the dogs, and as an end result… he goes to desperate measures.'

As the last words sunk in, complete silence follows, and all of the dogs stared at Sora in open mouthed astonishment. But the one dog that was more surprised by the speech, was Balto, He looked at Sora in great astonishment, That was almost the exact same thing he thought of Steele! But the way he thought of it was that Steele had always thought that he was unstoppable and perfect, as a result he though of Balto as an imperfect blight in his life, and as a result, he wanted to get rid of Balto in any way shape and form, especially if it means trying to get rid of him the hard way.

'Good insight Sora.' Balto said, smiling at the young teen. 'I tried to reason with him, but he refused to listen to me, and he kept attacking me again and again, But when he attacked me for a third time, he grabbed the bandana Jenna gave me and he slipped off the ledge of a short cliff.'

'Did he get killed?' Sora asked, with a surprised expression.

'No, he only got hurt.' Balto said. 'When he got up, he just limped away into the forest. I looked to his former team, they loaded the musher to the sled and got ready to leave. Star, one of the teammates in the team, held up the lead dogs leash, they all wanted me to lead them home, as their new lead dog. We ran toward Nome, with medicine in tow… But when we were starting, I found multiple scratches on the trees, I couldn't find where to go, I couldn't even remember where to go.'

'I don't need to be a psychic to know that Steele made those marks.' Sora said, giving an angered expression.

Jenna nodded at his response. 'He did… When he was done, he followed Balto's original trail back, he made up this story about how he got back and how Balto tried to rescue the team, he even had my bandana to "prove" it. But I knew Steele too well, and I decided to do something about it, I gathered up a bunch of broken bottles and a lantern and brought them up to a small hill, I positioned them perfectly and in an instant, I created an artificial aurora borealis for them to find the town.'

'And it really helped a lot.' Balto said, smiling, but the smile disappeared as he continued. 'I was unsure where to go, I took a random path, hopeful that it would help, but the end result was returning to where we started. Unsure and afraid, I quickly went to random directions, the team and I journeyed deeper into the woods, but when I thought we were out, I saw too late that we were heading for a cliff, we tried to stop the sled, but we were on a steep cliff side, fortunately, we were safe, but the result was the ropes that held the medicine were cut, I tried to grab it, but a piece of the cliff broke away-me and the medicine were sent falling to the bottom of the cliff.'

Sora gave Balto a shocked expression, but Balto continued on. 'Luckily, I survived the fall… but I was completely down struck. I thought that the medicine was lost forever, I was completely depressed… I suddenly noticed something in front of me. It was a slightly large white wolf, I looked up and found the wolf staring at me, the wolf suddenly gave a long howl to the sky and looked back at me, expecting me to do something, but I did nothing and looked away from it. The wolf just walked away and disappeared into the wind, I turned around and found the medicine completely intact, I looked up to the cliff and realized that I couldn't climb up… but then, I remembered what Boris said to me, and I suddenly realized that I _could_ do it. I looked back to where the white wolf was and looked to it's tracks… when I put my paw to the wolf's paw print, it completely matched. I tried it two times and gave a howl of courage to the sky, I found the white wolf where it stood and it gave the same howl I did. When I stopped howling, I grabbed he rope and climbed up the cliff.'

'Let me guess.' Sora said, interrupting Balto. 'You had the paws of a wolf, which allowed you to climb up the cliff with ease.'

'You got it.' Balto said, smiling to the spiky haired teen. 'When I was at the top, we put the medicine back into the sled and headed off, when we got back on to the path, I used my super sense of smell to find our way back, we quickly ran toward Nome, there were only a couple of close calls, but we kept on running. We were half way to Nome and when we thought it smooth sailing from then, Star accidentally sneezed, at first we thought nothing of it, but that was before I realized that the sneeze accidentally triggered an avalanche. We ran for our lives trying to run from it, but we knew that we would've died from it. I quickly spotted a cave up ahead, I didn't know how deep the cave went or weather it would help us escape or not, but I had no choice, I led the team to the cave, barely escaping the avalanche. We learned that the cave was a good idea, because the cave kind of cut through the mountain, we went deeper into the cave, the ice coated the entire cave, and there were razor sharp stalactites on the cave ceiling. We knew that any loud sound could trigger a cave in, luckily we were as quiet as a mouse, but we didn't notice a small step of ice and the sled hit the cave floor with a bang.'

'I'm guessing something bad happened.' Sora said.

Balto nodded. 'We all looked around the cave franticly, hearing the sounds of falling ice, we looked up and found a large stalactite falling to the ground, it landed near the sled, it was almost large enough to kill us, luckily it hit the sleds handles. We suddenly realized that there were more coming our way, and we quickly ran out of there faster than you could say 'Mush', we tried to run as fast as we could, but there were more ice coming at us, we didn't know how we could dodge them or how fast they were going to crash on us, one of the stalactites hit the crate of medicine, loosening the nails that held together, I did a maneuver to get to the crate, I kicked the box and fixed it. We ran faster and faster, till finally, we got out of there, uninjured and no scratches.'

'Wow!' Sora said, giving a surprised face. 'That was a close one!'

'That's what _I _said when my dad told me that.' Kodi said, as he turned to Balto. 'Hey, Dad? Can I tell Sora the rest of the story?'

'Sure, son.' Balto said, smiling at Kodi.

Sora turned to Kodi who cleared his throat. 'The rest of the town had given up hope, no one was sure that they would make it in time, when my dad saw the lights made by mom, he gave two long howls, all of the towns people heard them, and realized that it was the sled team, every house and home lit up with people trying to see the sled, everyone crammed the streets to see them, they all cheered as the team came to town. Everyone took the injured musher and the medicine into the hospital, all of the kids were on the road to recovery, when the people saw that my dad was in the lead dog, instead of hating him, they excepted him and cheered for him.'

Balto nodded. 'Yeah… but the best complement I could ever hear from, was from Rosie… she said 'Thanks Balto, I could've been lost without you.'.'

Jenna licked Balto's cheek and spoke. 'He was a hero to everyone in the town, and from that day on no one called him wolf dog, or criticized about his origin, and all of the dogs in town excepted him for who he was.'

Sora just sat on the hay bale and blinked, he looked to the hybrid in great wonder. This dog, this hybrid's story, blew Sora's mind, never has he heard a tale of valor and bravery before. He has heard of other stories of heroism, but they were just fantasy stories compared to what he just heard, and as many heroes that he had met in the past, Balto was like the ultimate hero… A hero that no one could ever match up to, not even Hercules!

'Wow…' Sora said, in a sort of whispering tone. 'That's amazing.'

'Yeah…' Balto said thoughtfully. 'When my kids heard my story, they were completely surprised also.'

'No, seriously.' Sora said awes trucked. 'I have seen and heard many different stories on my journey of many different heroes, But I've never heard of this kind of valor before. You basically fought through storms and carnivores to get to the team, you almost out ran an avalanche, outran a cave-in, and almost died to help the entire town even though they shunned and hated you… your not only a hero… you're a _true_ hero.'

When he was done with his speech, all of the dogs in the room just stared at him in surprise and confusion, Balto on the other hand, gave a broad smile to the young teen. He understood what he meant… Sora meant that Balto was a legendary hero that would be remembered in history and beyond, who would go down in legends even though he was long gone… a hero that anyone would look up to.

'Thanks Sora…' Balto said, giving Sora a broad smile. 'That's the first time anyone has ever said that about me.'

Sora gave a smile back to Balto, he was really impressed with Balto, he was more than what Sora has expected and more. He felt that he and Balto were almost the same, two heroes that sacrificed almost everything to save his friends, and no matter how much ridicule and hatred that came his way, he would always trudged through it all, and more… And just by sitting with the old wolf dog seemed to give him an insight on what the old dog was.

'_AAAAHHH!'_ someone screamed form outside.

Everyone seemed to jump at this and looked around, trying to find the sound of the scream. Sora suddenly had an idea and quickly ran out of the mill into the cold, with a small wind blowing snowflakes from the sky. All of the dogs followed Sora outside and looked around.

'What was that!?' Kodi asked, frantically looking around

'I don't know, son.' Balto said. 'But it sounded like a human screamed.'

'MONSTERS!' a voice screamed.

Sora looked to the horizon and squinted into the darkness. Out in the distance he could see strange black wolf-like creatures in the distance, the creatures had black, almost spiky hair that seemed to mimic his hair, they had yellow eyes that like the heartless he met, the wolves teeth seemed to fuse with the mouth making it more menacing on top of their heads were the red, black and grey symbol of the heartless.

'Whoa…' Kodi whispered. 'What are they?'

Sora gave an angered, serious face. 'Heartless.' he said aloud.

_**On a hill, overlooking Nome**_

The shadow figure suddenly realized what was happening and he quickly threw the ice mirror away and looked to Nome and then to the horizon as the ice mirror shattered to pieces. He quickly brought out a pair of binoculars to see the hoard/pack of heartless. He counted up to a pack of twenty-five or so wolf heartless.

'So, Cecilia has made her move.' he said as he put back the binoculars.

He turned around and found himself looking at a human. The person was almost the same height as him, but he was wearing a white orginanization cloak with gold accessories, and on his face was a silver mask with a face of a tiger with green eye shades, in his right hand was a black keyblade, the keyblade had the same appearance to that of Sora's blade, but the handle was a sort of really white grey with silver rivets holding it and a gold keychain attached to it, and the major difference was that the blade was obsidian black.

'Good, your hear.' the shadow said. 'There's twenty-five or so pack of heartless heading for the town!'

'I saw them.' the white figure said. 'And don't worry, I'm already on it.'

He gave a salute and disappeared in a dark portal, the shadow figure sighed with relief and looked to the now broken ice mirror. He waved his hand over the broken mirror, the mirror stood back up and all of the pieces of the mirror were put into place, as if the mirror was never shattered. The shadow touched the mirror and sighed a small bit.

'I hope you succeed, Sora.' the shadow said. 'Cause if you fail… every world will fall.'

* * *

Finally! done with the 4th chapter!

Sorry about that, homework and school, but don't worry, I will continue!

**Reversed****(continued):** the reversed don't think of themselves as monsters, if you say that to them in their face, they will end you where you stand. They used to be keybladers of the legendary Key War, no one was spared from the war… they are good hearted and will not eat any hearts, besides they don't like to eat hearts, they believe it is cannibalism.

And to those who call themselves "Guest"… please number yourselves, it's confusing to who is who.

Until next time, Owldusk, out!


End file.
